


I Love You. Do You?

by TopZAli



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Namjoon, Double Penetration, M/M, Top Hoseok, Top Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopZAli/pseuds/TopZAli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon had always been in love with Hoseok and Yoongi. But there was a problem. A big problem. Hoseok and Yoongi were together and happy. There was no way they would ever fall in love with the leader now would they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You. Do You?

“I love you,” Namjoon murmured against the window separating him from outside where Hoseok and Yoongi were. But his words went to empty ears just like always.

His heart clenched painfully in his ribcage when the two kissed under the falling snow. It looked so pure, so beautiful with just the two of them, that his breath hitched. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to hate the couple no matter what, even when his heart felt like it was being split every time. They were innocently in love with each other. They were finally experiencing something so blissful under the white world that was only meant for them.

Maybe it was wrong to him to fall in love with them. Maybe it would had been better if he fell in love with only one of them, not the both of them.

Then he would be able to express his hate to one of them, to blame one of them, but he loved the two and nothing could change that.

How could he not? 

How could he not when the beautiful Yoongi - someone so talented, so unpredictable, so natural - just always seemed to be there in times of hardships when he needed it the most?

How could he not when Hoseok - so handsome, so different, so bright like the blinding sun - would go out his way to make Namjoon smile when he was sad?

How could he not be in love with those two idiots?

He sighed as he leaned back and landed on his bed. How could I not? He thought. To him, it was a curse but at the same time, a blessing as well.

If someone were to ask him when did he noticed that he was in love with Yoongi and Hoseok, he would tell them, “Since the beginning of time.”

It felt so right to love them that it felt like he was supposed to fall in love with them as if it was all planned out by destiny itself. However, it could never be said the same for the two. Never.

Not when Namjoon was a bundle of nerves, not when Namjoon wasn’t as confident and charismatic as the him on stage, and definitely not when Rap Monster and Namjoon were two different people. 

His hand went in front of his face and he stared at it, at those ugly, long fingers of his. Why couldn’t he be more handsome? Why wasn’t he brave enough to confess his feelings?

He felt useless. It was like he was aimlessly trying to touch the sky when he was too far down, too deep in his own insecurities. 

Namjoon sat up and looked out of the window, a sad, bitter smile on his lips. Yoongi and Hoseok were throwing snowballs at each other as the rest of the members piled out, preparing their own snowballs. They were having fun even when it was under 20 degrees celsius.

To be honest, he never fitted in, he never really belonged. He was like a leaf being pushed around by the wind with nowhere to land. 

He would find his love unrequited this Christmas too. This winter would pass. He would be alone as the rest of the members filled their Christmas schedules with romantic dates and love making. 

He would be watching as the season changed from winter to spring. Then from summer to fall, and fall to winter.

“In this winter night, as the delicate snow falls, I’m yet alone in this cold room. I wonder, I always wonder, what is it like to find love as the delicate snow falls.” Namjoon mumbled out a familiar song as a tear slipped through his eyelid. 

“I’m in love with the impossible and I’m used to it. This empty feeling, this empty love, is so agonizingly beautiful that all I can do is to follow the destined flow.

“Tell me you love me even when it’s only lies. All I can think about is you. Why must you be so captivating? Why can’t I get my eyes off you? Why can’t I look at anyone besides you? Why only you?

“I feel so trapped in this never ending maze and I wish… I wish you would be in love with me. Even if it’s only for a second, that’s all I need. That’s all I want, and that’s your love.”

His quiet, husky voice echoed through the walls as it slowly dissipated. “If I can have a wish, that wish would be to be loved by you and only you.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“Ya guys, wanna go to a bar?” Jin asked.

“Why?” groaned Yoongi as he cuddled with Hoseok on the couch. “I don’t want to go anywhere today.” If Namjoon hadn’t been too engrossed in his book, he would have swooned at the image.

“Ya, it’s Christmas. As much as I would like to hang out with my Jimin today, we have to go somewhere.”

“But we don’t usually have breaks like this, hyung,” Yoongi tries again.

“More the reason why. Tell me, Yoongi. When was the last time you went out and drink to your heart’s content? No, let me rephrase that. When was the last time you went to a bar?”

“2 months ago…”

“Then does anyone else have any more objections to my idea?”

“No, hyung. I think that’s a good idea,” Jungkook answered, resting his head on Taehyung’s lap; the latter staring at the TV as he combed his hand through the maknae hair.

“What about you Nam?”

“I don’t mind,” Namjoon said without taking his eyes off his book.

“Alright then!” Jin clapped his hands. “We’re going at 9!”

 

By the time it was 9, everyone crowded the living room dressed in their casual outfits. “Let’s drink to our heart’s content!” Jimin exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Everyone cheered. 

When their car arrived at a random gay bar that Jimin recommended, they one by one exited and entered the building.

“Wow,” Jungkook commented as he took a glance around. The bar was filled with girls and boys either dancing to the music, drowning themselves in liquor, or eating intensely at each other’s faces.

“Let’s drink!” Jimin pulled Jungkook with him; the rest had no choice but to followed closely behind. When they stood in front of the bartender, he asked - more like yelling over the music - “What do you young men need?”

“Anything’s fine,” Jin shouted.

“Alright. Wait.” The bartender turned around to get his mixes.

They sat down and looked around taking in the music, the excitement, and the atmosphere. “Wow hyung, how did you even found this place?” Taeyang asked.

Jimin patted his chest proudly, “I am your hyung afterall. I know about all of this stuff.” 

Jin slightly glared over to the other vocalist, jealousy clearly in his eyes.

Jimin smirked at the look and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Jinnie… I only have the eyes for you. But... you’re cute when you’re jealous.” And with a bite on Jin’s earlobe, Jimin scooted away, a smile on his face.

The oldest face was beet red as he tried to make a comeback, just something, to cover up his embarrassment. Not like he could though when the bartender handed all of them their drinks.

“Enjoy.”

“Thanks,” Namjoon mumbled as he slowly drank the liquid. The others followed suit. “This is good bartender nim.” Taehyung commented.

The bartender smiled, “Thanks. I’ll go get you guys more.”

After about 10 more glasses, Jin and Jimin excused themselves as they drunkenly hung onto each other, busy whispering dirty and promising words to each other’s ears.

“Well, there they go.” Yoongi laughed.

“I think I’ll excuse with Jungkook too. He can’t even keep his hands to himself right now.” Taehyung said. Not like I mind, he added as an afterthought, a slight smirk on his face. 

The maknae was trying to hump onto his thigh, his thin arms wrapping around Taehyung’s neck. “Fuck. I need you.” Jungkook gasped hotly in his ear.

“Yeah go ahead,” Hoseok waved. “Fuck to your heart’s content.”

“Thanks hyung,” Taehyung smiled. “You should as well.” He pulled a drunk Jungkook with him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, temporary silencing the maknae.

“Hahaha,” Hoseok laughed, “will do!”

When Taehyung and Jungkook disappeared into the mass of people, Hoseok turned to Yoongi, a smile on his face. “Well, we might as well-”

“Where’s Namjoon?” Yoongi interrupted.

“Huh?”

“Namjoon isn’t here.”

Hoseok looked around and noticed that Namjoon really wasn’t there.

“Where’s he?”

“I don’t know. I turned over and didn’t see him.”

“He can’t just disappear can he?”

“I don’t know, but I’m worried. We all know that Namjoon can’t hold his liquor even though he always denies it.”

“.... Shit.”

“What?”

“Look.” Hoseok pointed somewhere to the side. Yoongi followed his finger to see the silver hair, Namjoon, being pushed around by the crowd. 

More importantly, he looked like he was following someone because Namjoon normally couldn’t stand on his own two feet when he was drunk, and that didn’t go well with the both of them.

“Let’s go.” Yoongi said. Not like Hoseok needed to be told.

The two quickly stood up and strode over, barely able to keep up with the fast and urgent paces Namjoon was having.

They stopped in front of the mass of people for a split second, trying to find some way they could walk through without getting themselves touched by the sweaty and horny teenagers and adults alike.

But when Namjoon suddenly disappeared from their vision, they glanced at each over before deciding to screw it and pushed past the crowd.

\----------

Namjoon was drinking when Jin and Jimin left the group to be with each other. Namjoon wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t feeling lonely either. No, he was not.

He was perfectly fine where he was. Or so he first thought. “Fuck my life,” he muttered, a sigh leaving his thin lips. “I just want to get laid-”

“Did I hear the word ‘laid?’” Someone said behind him.

He turned around and was about to make a big deal as to why this someone rudely interrupted his train of thoughts but couldn’t when a hand clasped around his mouth.

“Shhhhhhhhh pretty boy. You wanna get fucked tonight right? I’m more than happy to fulfill you wish.” Namjoon looked up at the boy, displeased, but when he took a closer look, he found him, surprisingly, attractive. 

His eyes were pitch dark, even darker thanks to the little lightning from the bar; his dark black that miraculously framed over his forehead and seemed to make his delicate but manly features stood out; and fuck, that smirk just showed how confident he was to fulfill Namjoon’s wish.

If he didn’t have any liquor in his systems that screamed at him to just screw it, there was no way, in fucking hell, would he take the boy’s offer. As attractive as the boy was, Namjoon was currently very much in need to get fucked by none other than the two rappers who were currently next to him.

But the two were about have fun that night so he felt like he should just have fun without them. With his mind made up, he slid off his chair as the other released his hand on his mouth. 

The leader placed his hand underneath the shorter boy’s chin and tilted his head up so they were face to face. “Well, handsome, I’m more than happy to accept your offer. But. You’re the one getting fucked tonight.” 

The boy chuckled. “Out of everyone, I just had to get the feisty one huh.” 

Namjoon smirked, “Well, it’s more like I don’t plan to have your dick up my ass but mine in yours.” More like there was only two dicks he would tolerate to be in his virgin ass, and the boy was definitely not one of them.

“We’ll see about that pretty boy.”

The boy then grabbed his hand and guided him somewhere. Namjoon almost tripped on his own two feet, but the other's strong grip on his arm kept him in place. “By the way pretty boy, I don’t know your name. I wouldn’t want to keep calling you pretty boy all the time now do I?”

Namjoon smiled as he squeezed in between the crowd, “Namjoon.”

“Ah, I knew it. No wonder you looked so familiar!”

“You know me?”

“Yes. The Rap Monster. Leader of BTS.”

Namjoon shyly rubbed the back of his head, “You don’t have to phrase it that way.”

“Haha, don’t worry. I’m an idol too.”

“You too? What’s your name?”

“Jaebum. Im Jaebum. I’m the leader from Got7, a newly formed group.”

“Hmmm, Got7?”

“Yeah. From JYP.”

“Oh, that’s right! I did hear that JYP was releasing a new boy group this year.”

“Yup, that’s us.” Then Jaebum stopped and looked back at him a bit doubtfully, “But you don’t mind though right? That we’re both idols and stuff.”

“Oh that? Nah, I don’t care. I mean, it’s a bar after all…” Namjoon murmured before he crashed his lips on Jaebum and slammed him against the wall. He noticed that they were alone in a dark hallway, not a person in sight. 

“It’s either you get laid or go home drunk and empty.” Namjoon said when they parted, his hands on either side of the other’s head.

“True… I wouldn’t want to go home empty today either. I guess you’re like me huh?” Jaebum wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck.

“I think I get what you’re talking about…. Crush in the same group?”

Jaebum glanced away dreamily, “It runs deeper than that.”

Namjoon nodded absently, “Hmmm, I understand.”

Jaebum grinned, “But, I guess since we’re both here to vent out the sexual frustration, we might as well forget everything else and focus more about this.” The leader of Got7 suddenly turned them around, and Namjoon instead found himself pushed against the wall. 

Jaebum gave a peck on his lips before leaning down and licking on his sensitive neck. Namjoon’s head snapped against the wall as he gave out hushed, uncontrollable gasps.

“Fuck,” Jaebum groaned out as he grinded their hips together, his inexperienced hands trying and failing to unbutton the shirt in front of him.

Namjoon let out a chuckle through his moans, “We’re both unprofessional at this huh.”

Jaebum laughed too although the vibrations did cause the other leader to give out a choked grunt. “I haven't fucked in so long.”

“I get you, man… I get you…”

The gray haired boy sucked his way back up to Namjoon’s chin and then toward his lips, where Jaebum bit harshly on the thin bottom lip before forcing his way inside.

Namjoon slid his hands into Jaebum’s hair, pulling him closer. They battled for dominance, and when they parted to breathe, a heated look shared between them was enough to know what they both wanted.

When Jaebum slotted his lips on the other boy again, Namjoon sighed in the kiss and opened his mouth wider so Jaebum’s tongue could go in deeper, to explore more. 

When Jaebum had his share, they would change - Namjoon would be the one exploring his tongue in the hot and wet cavern.

With a last suck on Jaebum’s tongue, they parted. “Damn, that was hot.” Namjoon said, breathlessly, as he stared at the saliva between their lips. 

“Yeah…. Fuck. I feel fucking horny right now.” Jaebum replied before a smirk appeared on his face. Without warning he slipped his hand inside Namjoon’s constricting pants. His smirk widened when he noticed that the BTS’s leader was hard and leaking precum, “Already wet?”

“Fuck you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you.” Jaebum then rubbed and jerked Namjoon’s length harshly within the tight space, which earned him gaspy high-pitched moans. 

“Stop Jaebum. Fuck. I-I can’t.”

“Can’t what Namjoon?”

Namjoon glared before he too slipped his hand inside Jaebum’s pants. He quickly followed Jaebum’s pace and soon, the both of them were moaning against each other.

“Shit,” Jaebum gasped.

“I’m…About to-” Namjoon managed to say. 

“Me- Me too.”

Jaebum then hurriedly fumbled with Namjoon’s forgotten shirt, but before the shirt could completely be pulled off, Jaebum was yanked off of Namjoon and slammed against the wall. “What-” Jaebum blinked.

“What the fuck are you doing with Namjoon?” A familiar voice growled.

Namjoon slowly came down from his close climax - a quiet shit coming out of his mouth - and focused his eyes to see both Hoseok and Yoongi there. “Yoongi hyung? Hoseok hyung?”

“Shit, I was about to come.” Jaebum groaned.

Something flashed in Yoongi’s and Hoseok’s eyes, and the gray haired boy immediately regretted saying anything.

Yoongi leaned dangerously close to his ear and spoke in a quiet voice.

They exchanged words that Namjoon couldn’t catch and at what seemed to be the end of their conversation, Jaebum held both of his hands up in what looked like he was surrendering before fixing his hair and clothes, ready to leave.

“That was fucking hot Namjoon! Let’s meet again next time,” he yelled to Namjoon as a farewell. He walked out of the hallway, a smirk on his face the whole time.

It was awkward when Jaebum left. Namjoon, with a blush on his face, was left leaning on the wall with nothing to say - his shirt messy and crumbled, his hair was all over the place, and his lips were slightly bruised because of the harsh tug-of-war with Jaebum.

“Namjoon… Uh. Uhm.” Yoongi began.

“I’m. I-I’m sorry hyung.”

“What for?” Hoseok cocked his head, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I don’t know. I felt like I should be…” The youngest said, his eyes looking frantically between them as if he was in trouble.

“Just- Just.. Fuck it Namjoon.” Yoongi shared a look with Hoseok before grabbing Namjoon’s hand and pulling him deeper into the hallway, Hoseok right next to the older. The leader struggled to keep up with the fast paces because he was - well, not as much as before thanks to the sex - drunk. 

“Where are we going hyung?” Namjoon asked. His question was answered when they came upon the first door and he was pushed in, the door locked right behind him.

Yoongi pushed him backward until his back was against the wall. “Hyung-”

The oldest held his hand over his mouth to shut him up. “Namjoon, even if you’re drunk right now and probably won’t remember this, but don’t fuck around with other people. I fucking hate it.”

Namjoon pulled the hand off of his mouth. “I can’t fuck with other people, but you can fuck with Hoseok?” He asked, incredulous. 

“What-”

“You know what? Screw this. I fucking love you both. I’m sorry if that’ll probably make us more awkward but… but… Do you know how much it hurts to watch and listen to you two fuck late at night? You know how much it hurts when I just want to blame one of you but couldn’t? Just… I think I have the right to fuck whoever I want. You have each other so what do you want from me?” 

The leader mentally knew he fucked up when the words left his mouth, but it wasn’t his fault really, it was the the left over alcohol’s fault for making him blunt. But yeah, he was never going to take another sip of alcohol again. Never. 

The silence that then fell over them was uncomfortable to the point where he just wanted them to do something, to say something.

“I… Nevermind. Just-”

“You know what we want from you Namjoon?” Hoseok spoke.

He stared at them, his eyes begging for an answer.

“We want you,” Yoongi answered. Then Namjoon felt lips - Yoongi’s lips - on his own thin ones. He blinked once - making sure that this was not a dream - before melting into it and closing his eyes. It was chaste at first, but when he felt a hand slip under his shirt and to his lower back, things turned heated. 

Namjoon automatically wrapped his arms around the older’s neck to pull him closer as he arched to the touch, his back tingling with oversensitivity. 

When Yoongi’s tongue licked at his bottom lip as permission to enter, he granted it with a moan. Namjoon could hear Yoongi groaning when the other tongue-fucked his mouth. 

Soon enough both of them ran out breath. With a loud, wet pop, their lips separated. 

\----------

Yoongi was done. He was done. As much as Hoseok told him to just let it go, he fucking can’t. 

“He’ll never love us Yoongi.”

Well, fuck that. That wasn’t going to happen, not when Namjoon was being touched by someone else. That was what he thought when they finally caught up with Namjoon to see the said boy with this - this boy. Yoongi yanked this boy - who the fuck does he think he is? - off of their Namjoon.

“What-” The boy blinked.

“What the fuck do you doing with Namjoon?” He growled.

“Yoongi hyung? Hoseok hyung?” Namjoon said.

“Shit, I was about to come.” The boy groaned. 

This time even Hoseok had enough. “I’ll fucking kill him,” Hoseok whispered quietly to the other rapper’s ear.

“Don’t. I will.”

Yoongi then leaned dangerously close to the boy’s ear and spoke in a quiet voice so that Namjoon couldn’t hear, “He’s ours. Fuck off.”

“Oh really?” The boy mocked. “If he is really yours, then why is he here with me now? About to come by my hand?”

“Just shut up.”

“He wanted to get laid, so I’m trying to get him laid.”

“Just.. I, no we, are going to claim him. So if you would kindly step out of this before your future burn and get thrown in the bottom of a trash can….”

“Wow, calm down. If he’s yours, he’s yours. Don’t need to spit fire on me.” The dark haired boy held both of his hands up to show that he meant no harm before fixing his hair and clothes, ready to leave.

But then, he just had to say, “That was fucking hot Namjoon! Let’s meet again next time,” before he left. They growled at his disappearing back simultaneously. 

It didn’t help that Namjoon’s lips were bruised, shirt crumbled up, and his silver hair messy. Yoongi wasn’t exactly happy with the fact that the leader was like that because of that boy. 

But he felt a bit ashamed by his bold actions since Namjoon looked uncomfortable just standing there. “Namjoon… Uh. Uhm.”

“I’m sorry hyung.” 

“What for?” Hoseok asked.

“I don’t know. I felt like I should be…” The youngest looked like a student in front of the principal’s office - his eyes looking frantically between them as if he was in trouble.

“Just- Just.. Fuck it Namjoon.” Yoongi looked over to Hoseok; the other giving a slight nod. The oldest then grabbed Namjoon’s hand and pulled him deeper into the hallway, Hoseok right next to him.

“Where are we going hyung?” Namjoon asked. They didn’t answer him, not like they could anyways. What could they say?

Just trying to find place so that we can make you ours? No, that was too straightforward. Either way, it would just freak Namjoon out. They didn’t want that.

When his eyes found the first door in the hallway, Yoongi pulled Namjoon inside as Hoseok locked the door. He pushed the leader backward until his back was against the wall. “Hyung-”

The oldest held his hand over his mouth to shut him up. “Namjoon, even if you’re drunk right now and probably won’t remember this, but don’t fuck around with other people. I fucking hate it.”

Namjoon pulled the hand off of his mouth. “I can’t fuck with other people, but you can fuck with Hoseok?” The pure disbelief was clearly lacing in his voice.

“What-” Wait what? 

“You know what? Screw this. I fucking love you both. I’m sorry if that’ll probably make us more awkward but… but… Do you know how much it hurts to watch and listen to you two fuck late at night? You know how much it hurts when I just want to blame one of you but couldn’t? Just… I think I have the right to fuck whoever I want. You have each other so what do you want from me?” 

Hoseok was stunned just like Yoongi was. Love? Namjoon love us? Us? It was like the gears clicked in their head. Namjoon fucking love us.

“I… Nevermind. Just-” Namjoon looked to the side, refusing to meet any of their eyes.

“You know what we want from you Namjoon?” Hoseok interrupted, his voice a bit lower than usual.

“We want you,” Yoongi replied instead, locking his lips against those lips - those lips that he had dreamt about so much.

When Namjoon melt into the kiss, he let his hand travel under the other’s shirt and to his smooth back. The leader wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck as he arched into the touch.

They fought for dominance, but in the end, Namjoon relaxed into the kiss and let the older take the lead. Yoongi gladly explored the hot, wet cavern of Namjoon’s mouth, noticing the lingering bitter taste of liquor through their kiss. It was a taste he decided he liked - more like anything that was Namjoon he liked. 

When he started to massage Namjoon’s tongue, beautiful choked moans filled his ears. He eagerly deepened the kiss, swallowing everything Namjoon had.

Then they separated; both desperately trying to get the air back into their lungs. 

Hoseok slowly advanced over to them. He smoothly slipped behind Namjoon and leaned his back against the door. He slightly smirked when he pushed his hand into the leader’s pants and grabbed his length. He was rewarded with hands gripping at his hair in surprise and a short gasp before Namjoon started rocking his hip against Hoseok’s hand, his ass rubbing against his crotch at the same time.

“Fuck Nammie,” Hoseok grunted against Namjoon’s ear. Namjoon shivered at the warm air and that husky, low voice so close to his sensitive ear. He never thought Hoseok was capable of such a voice. It made him weak in the knees.

Namjoon turned his head to side and pressed his lips against Hoseok’s, which the older appreciated because fuck, he had wanted, for so long, to taste it.

Soon, Hoseok was eating the air out of Namjoon’s lungs as he lightly thrusted his clothed erection against the leader’s ass. 

Yoongi watched the erotic scene in front of him and to be honest, was something like this even allowed? It was almost like a crime to see Namjoon submitting completely under Hoseok’s administrations. That blush and those dark eyes were absolutely illegal. Absolutely. 

When he was satisfied with watching his lover and his crush making out heatedly, he then joined in with the fun. He leaned down to suck hungrily on the vulnerable neck in front of him, leaving love bites all over Namjoon’s perfect, polished skin. As Yoongi was busy tasting and mapping out Namjoon’s skin with his skillful tongue, Hoseok quickly pulled down Namjoon’s pant along with his boxer.

The cold air suddenly on his heated skin caused Namjoon to give out a strangled moan the moment he parted his lips from Hoseok, which only turned on Yoongi and Hoseok even more. 

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok, and with a nod they got off of Namjoon.

“Hyungs?” Namjoon gasped out, confused.

Hoseok guided Namjoon to a nearby bed - of course, a room in a bar did mean something - and pulled Namjoon onto his lap. Yoongi plopped down next to them, running his hand up Namjoon’s sensitive back. 

Hoseok swooped down to steal a kiss from those thin and pale lips. They fitted perfectly against his own plump ones.

With Namjoon’s boxers gone, his bare ass was on Hoseok’s trapped erection, and his cock was enclosed between their bodies.

Hoseok’s hands found themselves on the said behind, slowly cupping and touching it to his heart’s content. It was cute how small it was; it was barely ¾ of his hand. Just perfect for his hands.

After a few seconds, Namjoon eased to the soft experimental touches on his ass.

Namjoon broke the kiss to breathe for a little bit before he was pulled into another slow and passionate kiss by Yoongi. His eyes fluttered shut, focusing all of his senses to just the feeling of Yoongi and Hoseok with him. It was all that he needed.

“You’re beautiful, you know that right Nam?” Yoongi fondly said when they parted, taking in the swollen lips from the kisses. It made him proud, of course, that it was them that made him like that. 

Namjoon blushed, his cheeks flushing a tender pink. “I- I.”

“You’re always beautiful. Don’t forget that.” Hoseok added.

Namjoon refused to meet their eyes out of embarrassment. The oldest tsked in disapproval. “Look at us Nammie. Look at us pretty boy.”

When Namjoon didn’t follow his request, Yoongi pulled his chin up into they were face to face. “Don’t you ever doubt that you’re not beautiful for one second of your life.”

“I- I… Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I feel like it. I’m a straightforward man. I say what is on my mind, and at this very moment, it is about how beautiful you look.” 

If it was possible, Namjoon got a darker shade of pink on his cheeks. Cute. 

“Ugh,” Yonggi groaned out of disgust, “it still bothers me of the fact that this - this boy got to see you like this. Fuck him. If I see him again, I fucking swear I’ll kill him.”

He felt soft, cold hands on his cheeks, “I’m sorry hyung.” Namjoon smiled, “He won’t have a next time though because.... well, I got you.”

Did Yoongi ever said that Namjoon was a fucking cutie pie? Well, yes he was. It only made him want to ravage the younger even more.

“Geez Namjoon. How the fuck are you this cute?”

Namjoon shook his head, “I’m not cute at all. If anything, it’s you that is cute. You and your words.” Even Hoseok swooned at Namjoon. 

“That is true though, Yoongi is cute, but that’s besides the point Namjoon.” Hoseok said as chuckled amusingly when Yoongi flashed him a look that clearly said, Seriously? Cute? What are you now? Namjoon number 2? “If you think you’re not cute and lovely, Namjoon, we’ll prove it to you. Our lovely cutie pie.” He leaned in and kissed Namjoon sweetly. “Just lean back, cutie pie,” Namjoon blushed harder at his new nickname. “We’ll show you just how perfect you are, right, Yoongi hyung?”

“Always,” Yoongi promised.

Then their positions switched. Namjoon found himself against the soft blankets of the bed; his legs spread open for Hoseok to take his place in between them.

Yoongi, right next to Namjoon’s head, planted quick, lovely kisses on his eyes, nose, eyebrow, and lips as Hoseok sucked over his shirt where one of his nipples was hidden underneath.

Namjoon arched his back, his hands desperately clinging onto Hoseok’s shoulder as he moaned at the new but pleasurable feeling on his chest.

“Hyung, hyung… Hoseok hyung, Yoongi hyung-,” he chanted over and over as if it was the only thing keeping him sane. 

Hoseok tugged on Namjoon’s shirt, a bit annoyed that it was blocking him from what he knew was a perfect view underneath. The obstacle was gone soon enough when he got it off with the help of leader lifting himself off the bed. 

He threw the shirt somewhere behind him before he returned to his task at hand. “Fuck, you’re stunning,” he said when he brushed his lips against Namjoon’s smooth chest.

Yoongi hummed in agreement.

Namjoon pulled a hand over his face as he turned away, a blush evidently on his already pink cheeks. Yoongi pried the hand off.

“Nammie…”

“I- I… No one had ever said that to me so… uhm…” The leader confessed, trying to get his words out but as usual, he couldn’t.

They were surprised. No one told Namjoon he is beautiful even though he is? 

It made them even more determined to prove to Namjoon that he was indeed, much more attractive then what people let on. 

“You’re beautiful,” Hoseok started as he trailed down from Namjoon’s chest. “Handsome,” a kiss on the stomach, which Namjoon chuckled a bit because it tickled. Hoseok smiled affectionately. “Talented.” A smooch on his pelvis. “Sweet,” a peck on his thigh. “Cute,” Hoseok planted another peck on his dick.

Namjoon gasped.

“You’re perfect Nammie.” He said, looking up at Namjoon tenderly. The leader’s breath hitched when Hoseok teasingly licked the top of his shaft. Hoseok’s hot breaths on his length didn’t really help either.

Yoongi drowned out his moans with his mouth and twisted Namjoon’s nubs with his fingers. The youngest wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s neck as he curved his back, body fuming with pleasure and sensitivity from all of the touches.

“Please, please…” Namjoon pleaded.

“What do you want, cutie pie?” Hoseok encouraged.

“Please do something. Anything. Please.”

Hoseok smirked before he slowly lowered his mouth onto Namjoon’s dick. Soon enough, the tip touched the back of his throat, and Namjoon knocked his head against the bedsheets as he moaned loudly. “Hyung - fuck…” 

Little tears formed on the corners of Hoseok’s eyes because no matter how many times he did it, it always burned at first.

Namjoon pushed himself off the bed when he noticed the discomfort on his hyung’s face, “Hyung, you don’t have to go that far if you feel comfortable. It’s fine-”

Yoongi put a hand on his chest and guided him back down. “Shhh. Today’s all about you Nammie.”

“But...” 

He got cut off when Hoseok tried to say something with his mouth full of cock, but all that could be heard was “Ugn rurry bout ig,” which probably meant somewhere along the line of, “Don’t worry about it.” 

Namjoon gripped the sheets when the vibrations unexpectedly spread across his body. Hoseok smirked at the reaction before securing Namjoon’s hips with his hands before hollowing in his cheeks.

Namjoon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when the other started to bob his head up and down on his length. Hoseok slipped off the tip with a lewd pop before teasing Namjoon with cat licks on his dick. 

Smirking at a desperate and flushed Namjoon, he took pity on the poor boy and began to suck harshly. What Hoseok couldn’t reach, he used his hands to make up for it.

Yoongi leaned down to steal a kiss at those panting, taunting lips. His lips quickly found themselves all over Namjoon’s face: his red cheeks, his fluttering eyes, and his temple.

When the familiar feeling bubbled in Namjoon’s stomach, he tried to get Hoseok off of him, “Hyung- I’m gonna…”

“Go ahead,” Yoongi answered instead, brushing back the sweaty bangs that was stuck on Namjoon’s forehead.

Then, Namjoon blanked out for a second as his release came crashing down on him. He moaned as he came into Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok sucked him through it all before he released Namjoon’s soft cock, slowly swallowing Namjoon’s cum as if he was letting on a show. The leader whimpered at the sight; it was downright sexual.

Then just as slowly, Hoseok leaned over Namjoon as if he was a predator inspecting his prey. At first, the kiss was soft and chaste, but by the second time, Hoseok was intruding his tongue inside of Namjoon’s mouth, and Namjoon could taste himself on the older’s tongue. 

Gently, Hoseok cooed Namjoon to get on his knees. The youngest got the hint and quickly went on all fours, his ass in the air, and his head facing the headboard. 

“Good boy,” Yoongi praised before he moved from his spot next to Namjoon’s head and took his place in front. Namjoon saw Yoongi still fully dressed in his shirt and pants. That was the moment when Namjoon noticed that he was the only bare naked. He felt a bit embarrassed. 

Of course, the sharp eyed Yoongi picked up on it. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I just… I just noticed I am the only one naked…” Namjoon shyly said.

That had both Yoongi and Hoseok laughing. “Don’t worry Nammie. You won’t be the only one soon.” Then one by one, they took of pieces of their clothing and threw it somewhere behind them.

“Better?” Hoseok said behind him. Namjoon nodded. His eyes roamed Yoongi’s upper body. His mouth watered at Yoongi’s defined but lean abs, and he couldn’t help but touch it experimentally. 

“Like what you see?” Yoongi chuckled. Namjoon nodded again, speechless. His eyes traveled a little further down, and he saw the standing erection pointed straight his way. He figured it must had been uncomfortable for Yoongi so he did what he thought was natural.

Namjoon licked his suddenly dry lips and leaned forward before lowering his mouth on Yoongi’s dick. 

“What-” Yoongi’s sentence was interrupted when his length was buried deep inside Namjoon’s hot cavern. “Fuuuuuuck,” he grunted. 

Namjoon carefully eased himself on Yoongi’s cock, trying to see how far he could go. Just before the tip could touch the back of his throat, he felt hands coaxing his head away.

Yoongi thanked the gods when he was able to stop the other in time. He could had came right then and there with Namjoon’s thin lips wrapped around his cock like that; the way those half-lidded eyes looked at him as if he was the only thing in Namjoon’s mind; and fuck, that sinful mouth was so tight and warm around his cock but he didn’t. He couldn’t, not before he had the younger pinned on the bed and crying out his name with every hard thrust.

He glanced up at Hoseok with the other’s lips red from kissing Namjoon passionately from before. Yoongi found that sexy and endearing at the same time.

He leaned over Namjoon to share a kiss with Hoseok. Yoongi could never get sick of kissing Hoseok. The way the hot cavern was so soft and warm, yet the tongue was not and was forceful with what it wanted.

Yoongi buried his hands in the soft strands of hair, pulling the other closer with every lick and groan. “Shit,” Hoseok gasped when their lips came off of each other.

Namjoon, who was in between of them, moaned at the sight. It was hot, and as if his body agreed with him, his limp dick now stood erected from the sight of his crushes kissing hotly right in front of him - fucking HD and live - and from sucking Yoongi’s cock.

“Hyungs, please… Please.” He begged.

Yoongi had a smug look on his face. “What is it that you want, Namjoon ah?”

“I- I…” Namjoon trailed off and stared down at the crumpled bedsheets as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Nammie, tell us what is it that you want. We’re not going to do something that you don’t want.” Yoongi whispered into his ear.

“Please, I ca-can’t take it anymore. I need you... I need you in me. Please.” Namjoon threw whatever dignity he had out of the window; his words coming out more desperate than he had wanted them to be. 

Hearing that, Yoongi and Hoseok led loose of any self-control they had. Hoseok scrambled around for lube and condoms while Yoongi pulled Namjoon onto his lap, his hands securely on his lean waist. 

Then almost as quickly as he had left, Hoseok was back again, “They sure are prepared,” he commented.

“Of course,” Yoongi chuckled. “This is a bar after all.” He grabbed the lube and smeared a large amount on his fingers.

Yoongi’s warm palm was on the curve of Namjoon’s ass it before a wet finger slipped between his cheeks and teased at his entrance. Namjoon’s breath hitched. When it passed through, he tensed a bit. It was a foreign feeling, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect.

A worry Yoongi met his eyes. Namjoon found it kind of adorable seeing how Yoongi always sensed his discomfort no matter what the situation was. “What’s wrong, cutie pie?”

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to find the right words to say to somehow cover up his embarrassing virginity, but nothing came in mind. “It’smyfirsttime,” he rushed out, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

There was a pregnant pause before Hoseok broke it with a “What?” Yoongi mentally facepalmed. That’s intelligible, Hoseok. Really.

“I never had anyone inside of me before…” Namjoon muttered.

“So you’re a virgin…?”

“...In the ass, yes.”

“Wow… That’s…” Hoseok drawn out, his mind finally caught up with the fact that Namjoon was a virgin… In the ass.

“Fucking fantastic!” Yoong intervened, sending Hoseok the look. The look that always expressed its annoyance at him when he was slow on things. 

Hey, at least Hoseok gave the effort to be the slow person here! There’s always that one person who were slow on things so he was basically doing a favor. Well… Not really, but that was not the point he was trying to make here!

Yoongi rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what thoughts were going through the other’s mind. Sometimes, he wondered if it was a good thing that he was able to read Hoseok’s thoughts.

“So… Uh… Is it a- a bad thing?” Namjoon looked at them like a kicked puppy with the way his eyes drooped, and they wouldn’t be surprised if droopy puppy ears suddenly appeared on his head as well.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Hoseok shook his head quickly, “Not at all!”

“Then-”

“Don’t worry about it, Nam. Hoseok just has a slow intake on things.”

“Sure, sure, sure,” Hoseok waved off the comment. “It doesn’t really matter since you still love me.”

“Yeah, sure. Kiss my ass.” Yoongi spitted. His cold voice was contradicting to his soft and loving eyes.

“I would love to.” Hoseok winked.

A faint blush appeared on the oldest face. “Just shut up.” 

Namjoon smiled, “I think it’s cute.” He leaned up to kiss the Yoongi’s nose, but instead, a small gasp left him when he felt Yoongi’s finger sliding out. He forgot it was still in there.

The hand around his waist tighten its grip. Then the finger pushed in and pulled out again. Namjoon groaned, “Hyung-”

“Shhh, I got you.” Yoongi nibbled on his earlobe.

When Namjoon got used to the first finger, Yoongi added in a second finger, scissoring the hot, velvet walls. Hoseok leaned on Namjoon’s back, his hands traveling up the other’s chest to play with his perked nipples.

The third and last finger was enough for Yoongi to locate Namjoon’s prostate. It had the leader moaning and arching his back, a surprised moan slipping out of his mouth. “A-Ah!”

Quickly, Yoongi pulled the condom over his dick and poured an exaggerated amount of lube onto it, the bitter cold sending shudders up his spine.

Namjoon felt Yoongi’s cock slowly slid past his balls - drawing out a deep, sensual groan from both of them - and then in between his ass cheeks.

Carefully, the tip breached inside his entrance. He bit the inside of his cheeks at the slight uncomfortableness when Yoongi’s slick dick went in deeper inch by inch. When Yoongi was fully seated inside of him, Namjoon laid his head on the other’s neck, his breaths coming out rigidly. 

A few tears leaked out in the corners of his eyes. The other wiped them off lightly. “You okay?” Yoongi asked as he sweetly kissed Namjoon’s forehead. “We can stop -”

Namjoon shook his head. “D-Don’t. Please, hyung.”

“Okay. But I need you to relax, Nam.” Namjoon nodded and bit his bottom lip, trying to follow his hyung’s directions. “That’s right. Breath. In and out.” Yoongi encouraged as Hoseok kissed Namjoon’s back in a soothing manner.

Yoongi let out a relieved sigh when Namjoon’s walls stopped clenching so deliciously tight around him. The heat was slowly making him go insane.

“I-I’m going to move okay?” 

Namjoon wrapped his arms tightly around Yoongi’s neck, bracing himself for what was to happen. Hoseok licked and sucked on his sensitive neck, providing him reassurances - just something for him to take his mind off of the fact that someone's dick was in him and that they was about to move - for a split second.

The oldest rapper’s hands traveled down to his ass and pulled him up before slamming Namjoon back down onto his erection.

Namjoon choked out a surprised gasp. “Ah!”

“Shit, you’re soooo fucking tight.” Yoongi grunted as he snapped his hip upward. When he pulled out, Namjoon dove down for a kiss. Wet, slick sounds and muffled groans and moans echoed throughout the room.

It took awhile for the both of them to find a rhythm where Namjoon pushed down at the same time as Yoongi thrusted his length deep inside of him. Yoongi always managed to hit Namjoon’s sweet spot with every deep thrust. 

“Ya, don’t forget about me,” Hoseok pouted.

Yoongi and Namjoon stopped as they looked back at him. Hoseok smiled at the attention before he slipped a finger inside next to Yoongi. Namjoon quickly grasped on to what was happening.

“Hyung, it’s not going to fit.”

“It will, trust me,” Hoseok said.

Yoongi nodded in agreement as he leaned back onto the bed sheets. Namjoon landed on top of him, giving Hoseok a full view of his twitching hole and Yoongi’s throbbing dick filling it up.

Hoseok pulled out his finger and grabbed the lube. He spread it on 4 of his fingers, watching as some of it dripped down onto the sheets.

“Don’t worry, cutie pie,” Hoseok kissed one of Namjoon’s ass cheeks, “I won’t hurt you.”

The first finger was quick and painless, it was as if Hoseok was testing out his insides, but the second was a bit uncomfortable.

Yoongi easily soothed him down with just a kiss and an ensuring smile. Namjoon’s heart melted a bit like as if mini fireworks were exploding in his chest.

Then, third finger slid in, and it felt like it was stretching Namjoon beyond than what was possible. However at the fourth finger and last finger, when Hoseok constantly dragged his fingers at Namjoon’s prostrate, he wanted, no, needed, Hoseok’s dick to be in him. To mess him up with Yoongi.

“Hyung, please. Just put it in me!”

“Shh, Nam. Patience. I don’t want to hurt you.” Hoseok pushed him closer to Yoongi, their chests touching.

Hoseok ripped the condom open and slid it over himself. With the last half of the lube - Hoseok hoped the bar manager knew he was deeply sorry for using the whole thing [he wasn’t] - he smeared it all over his erection.

The cold - the only contact he had after watching Yoongi fuck Namjoon [it was hot] - made him hiss. 

“You ready?” Hoseok breathed out.

“Please, please, please!” Namjoon begged.

Hoseok pushed in. He and Yoongi moaned at the feeling of each other’s cocks in the leader’s tight walls as Namjoon whimpered at the pain, tears slipping through his eyelids.

“Baby. Baby, don’t cry. The pain will go away soon,” Yoongi lapped away Namjoon’s tears, hoping that it would comfort the other in some way.

Hoseok flicked and twisted at Namjoon’s sensitive nipples, watching as the leader gave out a choked moan through his hiccups. 

“... Move. Hoseok hyung. Yoongi hyung. Please. Move.” Namjoon looked at Yoongi with dark, lustful eyes as he leaned back onto Hoseok’s broad chest.

Hoseok and Yoongi nodded at each other before Hoseok wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s waist before slowly pulling out and slamming back in.

Namjoon snapped his head back at the sudden pleasure and pain combined.

With a few more thrusts, Yoongi leaned back onto his elbows and snapped his hip up. Soon enough, he was following with Hoseok’s pace.

When Hoseok slipped out, Yoongi thrusted in with deadly accuracy at Namjoon’s prostate. The leader moaned, his body completely slack as he let the two have their ways with him. They increased their speed, chasing for their releases and for Namjoon’s.

“Fuck. Fuck, Namjoon!” Hoseok groaned as he relented in the heat around his cock.

“So good for us,” Yoongi grunted as the chorus of moans, groans, and grunts echoed throughout the room.

The only other sounds heard in the otherwise quiet room were the skin slapping against skin and the bed slamming against the wall mercilessly from the quick and strong thrusts.

“Ahh~~ Hyungs! I’m- I’m so fucking close!” Namjoon gasped out.

“Shit, me too,” Hoseok breathed out into Namjoon’s ear as he licked and sucked on it.

In three more thrusts, Yoongi pulled himself up to kiss Namjoon. He came hard inside his condom as he silenced his own moans against Namjoon’s mouth. He rode through his orgasm before he pulled out and rolled to the side, trying to come down from his high.

Hoseok bent Namjoon onto the bed, his hips snapping with quick and precise thrusts right onto the leader’s sweet spot.

Namjoon moaned, his tears smearing and his salivas pooling on the bedsheet.

“Hyung. Hoseok hyung! Coming!” Namjoon whimpered before he came, coming all over his stomach and the white sheets.

“Fuck! Namjoon!” Hoseok bit down hard onto Namjoon’s shoulder, which was sure to leave a dark red bruise on it by tomorrow, as he spurted into his condom, riding out his climax.

He instantly pulled out right after and landed on the bed, pulling a tired Namjoon into his arms.

“Yoongi hyung… Can you?” Hoseok murmured sleepily against Namjoon’s head, burying his nose into the other’s hair.

“Fine, only this time you lazy head.” Yoongi sighed, pushing himself off the bed and going through the room to find some towels. 

He found some laying on top of a desk and on the way back to the sleeping heap on the bed, he pulled out his condom and threw it into an empty trash can next to the door.

“Ya, Hoseok. Take off your condom.”

“‘Kay.” Hoseok let go of Namjoon and quickly took the condom off. “Where is the trash can…?”

“By the door,” Yoongi answered.

Hoseok groaned, “Can you-”

“No,” the oldest snapped, “do it yourself.”

“Pretty please?” Hoseok pouted.

“No means no Hoseok. So get your ass up.”

Hoseok sulked as he slowly creaked open one of his eyes and got off the bed, swaying a little bit.

Namjoon made little grabbing motions and whined at his missing body heat pillow.

“Wait, Nammie!” Hoseok said as he smiled at the cute action. He dropped the condom into the trash before he raced back and literally threw himself on top of the bed.

Yoongi was already cuddling with the leader - the towels laying on the flood, dirty with cum - and his hand was tracing patterns on Namjoon’s stomach as the latter’s head snuggled on top of his other arm.

Hoseok took his spot on the other side of Namjoon’s, adjusting Namjoon’s head so it was on his chest, and then he had his arms wrapped around the younger’s torso.

Just before they fell asleep, Namjoon asked, “Do you both really love me?”

“Of course,” Hoseok and Yoongi replied at the same time. 

Namjoon smiled, “I love you both too. A lot.”

“We know, cutie pie. Now sleep.” Hoseok said.

“And get ready for tomorrow,” Yoongi added.

“Why?” Namjoon whined.

“You’re gonna feel uncomfortable for the rest of the day.”

“I knew,” Namjoon said, “but we can still have sex right?”

Yoongi laughed, the sound beautiful against Namjoon’s ears, “That’s all you care about?”

“Not really. I just want to be together with you two for as long as possible.”

“Shit, you’re too fucking cute,” Hoseok squealed like a fangirl he was. Namjoon just giggled. 

Yoongi only replied with a “No duh, Sherlock.”

They all laughed at Yoongi’s comment as they let the comfortable silence overwhelm them. They had wanted this for so long, and for it to happen right now felt like a miracle on earth.

“But…” Namjoom broke the silence, “You guys won’t regret your decision? I mean, you don't have to force yourself to add me into your relationship-”

“Namjoon.” Yoongi pulled Namjoon’s head until they were looking at each other eyes. “Look into my eyes.” All Namjoon saw was earnest and honesty in them. “We love you for real. Okay?”

Namjoon blinked away the tears leaking through his eyes as relief flooded over him. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Nammie. You better believe Yoongi hyung when he says ‘love' in any of his sentences,” Hoseok joked.

The leader laughed as Yoongi punched Hoseok in the shoulder. “Shut up, Hoseok.”

“Okay~~”

Yoongi sighed before he slightly sat up to kiss both Namjoon and Hoseok on the forehead. “Sleep you two.”

Namjoon nodded as Hoseok smiled contently.

Yoongi laid back down, drowning himself in the warmth of their returned love and the two lovely idiots next to him.

Life is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe I wrote this *cries* but I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT!! :D I really enjoyed writing this (It had been on my mind since Young Forever)! This is my first time ever uploading smut on here so I'm sorry if it's bad! Thank you for reading!


End file.
